


TQ's Ducktober 2019

by ToonQueen



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode: s02e24 Moonvasion!, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e24 Moonvasion!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonQueen/pseuds/ToonQueen
Summary: Written shorts all taking place in 2017 Ducktales universe for Ducktober 2019.  Stuff from 87 and the old school comics will be referenced as headcanons but still in the 2017 timeline. None of this has been really betaed. It has been more about speed of finishing a short story every day. Please enjoy! Love feedback and comments and hearing others headcanons!





	1. Day 1: Magic

Magica heard the slam of the hideout door from the kitchen. By the sound of the footsteps she had already deduced it was her brother. No one else would know if this place. She hadn’t registered how- angry- the door slam had been though. She was more excited at what information she was expecting from her brother. 

“Oh Lovely! You’re home! What did we find out? Were you able to get on that wretched Scrooge’s grounds?,” she said as she came out of the kitchen into the small open area by the front door. Magica knew her brother and his skill set and expected some progress, “I’m sure it will be easy for you to snatch that-”

Magica noticed Poe’s stature was not his energetic self. He was looking at Magica with a dead on glare she had seen him use on enemies but had never been on the receiving end of. His hands were at his sides, in tight fists. He was grinding his teeth like he wanted to say something but did not know where to start.

“So… I take it.. Did not go well? Well, don’t fret. I’ve had my problems too. That's why I asked for your-” Magica had began to try to comfort her brother. She wasn’t going to complain yet because something clearly upset him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Poe’s voice was low, so low. And his eyes, they were looking at Magica but off, like not focused on her. Like he was trying to read her mind without seeing her physical reactions. 

“Tell… you what? I told you all the security Scrooge had. Did anyone see you? How far did you get?” Magica was clearly finding Poe’s reaction strange but still couldn’t help but bombard him with questions. She was clearly confused by what exactly went on.

“The ‘shadow’ you say has your magic…,” Poe started, at a murmur. He was never really a quiet speaker before, if anything he was usually the loudest voice in the room. 

“Oh so you were able to get close enough to see. Marvelous. So what is the plan? Go back tonight and snatch the-” Magica was interrupted again, clearly getting more frustrated at her brother’s behavior. 

“Why didn’t you TELL ME,” Poe’s voice rose louder. It only made Magica more irritated and break her character of trying to be caring.

“WHY didn’t I tell you WHAT exactly?!” She was exasperated. Waving her hands as she spoke. Magica, no longer concerned about her brother’s glares and tone walked up to him, “What bee has gotten up in your cowl?”

Poe, to Magica’s surprised, returned by getting right up in her face, “SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE MINIMA.”

Magica was taken aback for a moment. And physically she took several steps back from Poe. She had not realized the same until her brother mentioned it just now, “W-what?”

“Do you KNOW how close I got?” Poe furiously changed to a six year old child version of himself but with color markings to match that of a canadian goose. He mimicked the plot he had used on the Scrooge children earlier, “Oh I’m lost, um. Can I use your phone to call my mommy?”

He stayed in that child form while angrily explaining the situation, “And then while they were discussing among themselves how I even got to the front door to begin with. Then this girl comes up behind them and said-”

He turned into Lena, but instead of her pink stripe of hair it was black, “Sure you can use mine.”

There was a long pause. It felt like forever with Poe there still in Lena's form. That same glare on Magica he had first given when he came through the door.

“WHY did you not tell me I would be staring at my dead daughter’s face?”

Magica had taken a few more steps back when Poe changed into Lena. She was at a loss for words. She opened her beak without a plan of what to say first. An apology? She had not expected this reaction from Poe and had no plan to reply, “I- i- didn’t notice.”

“What did you do?!” Poe added with vague accusation. He popped back into his regular duck form. 

What exactly had she done? Magica gained her footing and went on the defense.

“Of course she would look /somewhat/ like Minima. That shadow was created from me and I’m your TWIN sister. She is just some magic made creature that has my powers. And you still need to get it for me. You OWE me,” Magica’s posture changed to her usual confident self.

“No,” Poe said softly. He didn’t explain anything else the single word hung heavy. The child he had seen looked like his daughter. Shadow or not he was not going to do anything to harm her. Shadow magic was always chaotic and unpredictable. For all he knew that could be some strange reincarnation of Minima. Even if not, the shadow was now a child, not a ball of mindless magic that could be returned to his sister. 

“You seem to forget you can’t hold your real form without that pendant that you need me to charge. It's only temporary and will run out again soon,” Magica threatened. Poe’s face showed no emotion as he tugged on the chain under his shirt, then pulling the amulet into view. A smile creeped onto Magica’s face, sure she still had control over her brother. 

Instead he shocked her by pulling the amulet off and tossing it at her feet. With the action he quickly transformed into his cursed form of a non-sentient raven. The fact he just gave away his form, his atomony to be himself again, actually had Magica scared a moment. 

“Screw you! You act like I haven’t survived on my own before, when you’re the one that can’t handle being alone. Peace out!” Poe went to the nearest window, struggled a moment to get it open with his clawed feet, before squeezing through the small gap he created and flew out.

Magica would only watch him struggle to get out a moment and then leave. Not the dramatic exit Poe wanted, but what he had just done had a lasting effect on his sister.


	2. Day 2: Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written shorts all taking place in 2017 Ducktales universe for Ducktober 2019. Stuff from 87 and the old school comics will be referenced as headcanons but still in the 2017 timeline. None of this has been really betaed. It has been more about speed of finishing a short story every day. Please enjoy! Love feedback and comments and hearing others headcanons!
> 
> This one specifically takes place during Moonvasion!

Gladstone had been in the kitchen when he heard an unusual clambering. Most people would rush over to a noise in their home if they heard something fall. However, the lucky goose instead just strolled over. With a sandwich he had made still in his hand, he gazed over the living room the sound came from. 

“Well, that all worked out,” Gladstone said out loud at the scene before him. There were items that came with is blimp home that he had been meaning to get rid of that seemed to remove themselves.

He took a bite from the sandwich and looked to see some items from the previous owner already in a nearby trash bin. As to what caused that, the answer was a black bird that seemed to unwittingly flew in an open blimp window. The bird’s flight as scattered. The poor bewildered creature seemed confused by where it was. It fluttered against a wall and knocked a frame off a nearby table, it then falling in the trash can there. 

Though the bird’s actions were clearing out the previous owner’s things, the creature itself was still panicked. Gladstone was used to his luck finishing itself in a neat little bow. He took another bite of his sandwich, expecting the bird to find the open window it came from and go back out. Instead the black bird smacked into the side of the couch before fluttering around and fumbling into a nearby closed window. 

“Okay there buddy…,” Gladstone walked towards the commotion and placed what was left on his sandwich on the nearby table. He went over to the bird and opened the window right here it was, “There you go little guy. You want out, right?”

The goose swore he heard a low ‘thank you’ chirp from the bird before it flew out. Gladstone’s only reaction to that was a shrug before he went to grab the last part of his sandwich. He finished it in two more bites, then noticing the item in the trash beside the table.

It had been a frame from the previous owner of the blimp. Out of curiosity he pulled it out to give it a look. The child in the center was clearly a much younger version of the kid who had traded the old lamp for the blimp. The child had who could only be his parent’s at either side of him. 

Gladstone, not knowing the current status the kid had with his parents, could only give a smile at the sweet photo. Though, when he saw his own reflection in the frame glass he saw his own expression was a sad smile. He had a flash of memory of his own parents for a brief moment. 

“Ah well,” he spoke out loud to himself. He set the frame flat face down on the table, “I better hold on to that in case he wants it back. How would I even find that kid? Oh right, Greenie knew him… I guess I could ask him next time I run into them. Probably be sooner than later…. Why am I talking out loud to myself?”

From where Gladstone was, the other things knocked into the trash near him and the other bin across the room, looked like knick knacks that were not anything special. Sure, he was certain the bird was his luck taking care of trash task for him. However, how was he going to dump the bins from here? Though his blimp was well anchored, it seemed like it would be a task to land and dump trash somewhere. Gladstone ughed at the thought. He couldn’t help but glance at the face down frame. Even though the picture was not in sight he could not shake this strange feeling. 

He sat down on the couch the short table sat in front of. He peeled his eyes off the frame and looked out the nearby window. He hadn’t seen Della’s kids in what felt like awhile, other than asking about that old lamp. He pondered dropping by Scrooge's place and seeing the whole family. He laid back on the couch. It was unusually comfortable. Of course it would be.

As Gladstone thought about dropping by the family, something felt, overwhelming, about doing that. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why he felt like that. Though, he was pretty sure he hadn’t stepped foot in the mansion since he was a teenager hanging out with his cousins. A few flutters of thought went through his mind of when they all used to hand out. How great it would be to do that again. 

The goose let out a long sigh. There was a train of thought he didn’t want to get on, but here he was. He dismissed it again and looked out the window and saw a gold spaceship land nearby. He rushed to the window, his first thought that it was Della’s ship. 

At first he was shocked and surprised that his luck had not caused in ages. It had been so long since he tried using his luck to bring her back, if even possible. He had given up trying shortly after Scrooge had tried with his riches. 

He was as close as he could get to one of the blimp windows to get a clearer view of what exactly was going on. For a second longer the goose was as giddy as a kid on their birthday. His tail was even giving a little wag before he saw the other gold ships landing. And martians coming out from one of the first landing ships.

Gladstone took a few steps back from the window. He did not expect this, and this wasn’t his doing he was sure. But the design of the ships, could it be possible this meant Della was back in some capacity? Just because he was feeling a little… lonely?

Suddenly the blimp tilted to one side, caused by a gold ship grazing just a little to close. Gladstone, caught off guard, instead of expecting his luck to save him, he reached out and grabbed the side of a stable wall to stay stable. One of the trash cans went flying, emptying its contents out the window he had opened for the bird earlier. 

The trash landed on another passing gold ship, right on the windshield. It blocked the martian’s view causing it to fly at an angle, the ship's tail wing then cutting the rope anchoring the ship. 

The blimp straightened itself but was at a quick drift away from the city. Gladstone rushed back to the window. He looked up at the Money Bin in the distance. A panicked feeling rushed into his chest. Until this point he had never really cared to learn how to fly the blimp. He was just using his pure luck to fly and anchor. But now, he worried that the rest of the family could be in danger. If anything he knew about his luck, it sometimes worked for family if he was near them. He had never really tested it, but he assumed where he was now was too far away, and kept moving further away since the anchor rope was cut. 

“No no no no no!” Gladstone said out loud as he turned around from the window to head to the main door. He knew the blimp had stairs that went down, maybe to something where he could steer it. He had to do SOMETHING to get close to his family so his luck could work for them. Even if it meant doing physical work on his end. As he walked away from the window he stepped on something with a slight crunch. 

The picture frame from the previous owner. He lifted his foot to show a small crack in the frame’s glass corner. Gladstone looked down at the picture, now seeing the image as a blonde curly haired mother and a strong billed father goose. He didn't dare focus on the child in the picture, fearing he would see his younger self.

Stumbling back from what he saw, he landed his rear with a soft thud feet away from the picture. The soft fall was in part to one of the couch pillows on the floor right where he landed in a proper sitting position. The pillow must have been knocked to the floor from the moments before blimp tilt.

The photo looked normal now. That didn't stop Gladstone from staying in his sitting position on the floor. His knees bent, he hugged his arms around his legs. The lucky goose's back was turned from seeing Duckburg become a pinprick on the horizon. He could only see out the window in front of him. Wide ocean ahead. 

\-------  
"No Mitzy, this is not edible," Fethry explained casually, like how you would tell a child not to eat paste. The duck moved forward so he was perched as far out as he could be on the tip of the large sea creature's head, "I think I see a window open. Lean me towards there."

Fethry pointed and Mitzy obliged. There was a slight whine from the shrimp as Fethry leaned into the open window, "Hello? Anyone here?"

The whole blimp was silent. Fethry had concerns a moment that it could be abandoned. He thought to himself what a nice color it was though. It would be something his cousin Gladstone would like.

"Fethry! Look at you!" Speaking of the devil Gladstone was then there. He sprinted over and hugged the red clothed duck halfway through the window. For a second the goose's hug was so tight Fethry felt like he couldn't breath for a moment. The goose let go and looked over him, also noticing the large creature outside.

"You always did have a way animals! My favorite cousin! How have things been huh?" Gladstone's tone was the usual chipper self Fethry remembered. Though, the oceanic duck did notice his cousin's eyes were a little pink around the edges. It looked like he'd been crying.

"I don't know about being your favorite…," Fethry faded off a moment. The next question he asked he faded off on as well, "Is everything… okay?"

"Well, I know I shouldn't have favorites but do you really see me being so happy to see Donald? Or your brother?" Gladstone could help without thought, hug his duck cousin's arm. Fethry gave a warm smile. Even as kids when the others were getting annoyed with him, Gladstone always convinced them to let their youngest cousin tag along, "Don't worry about me, okay? I'm really SO glad to see you. So, who is this lovely creature?"

"This is Mitzy. We met on that ocean project I left for… awhile ago," Fethry explained as he offered his hand to help Gladstone out the window and on board the sea creature's head. The lucky goose accepted the help, seeing the creature's little arms somehow managed to hold onto the anchor rope of his blimp. 

"That's great! It looks like you had fun doing that. I remember how excited you were about it when you left," Gladstone was still beaming, so happy to not only see someone out on the ocean but someone that was family. It looked like his luck was still working in his favor. He took a deep breath, knowing what had to be done, "How fast can the lovely Mitzy go? Duckburg was under invasion of aliens. We Need to get back."

Fethry didn't even ask any questions for further details. The statement Gladstone just made sounded plausible enough to him.

"About 70 miles per hour, but I'm sure we can go faster than that," the part loon duck replied as Gladstone was now fully standing on Mitzy's head with him. The goose unexpectedly through his arms around Fethry for a less awkward hug than the one through the window.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you Fethry," Gladstone's voice cracked just a moment through his cheery tone. He gave Fethry a hard pat on the back as he unhugged. His tone went back to its usual happy pitch, "Alright Big F! Onward to Duckburg! Do you have any food on this ride? I'm feeling a bit peckish."


	3. Day 3: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written shorts all taking place in 2017 Ducktales universe for Ducktober 2019. Stuff from 87 and the old school comics will be referenced as headcanons but still in the 2017 timeline. None of this has been really betaed. It has been more about speed of finishing a short story every day. Please enjoy! Love feedback and comments and hearing others headcanons!

Magica sat in front of the T.V. while snacking on some popcorn. The whole alien invasion had been rather amusing to observe. Both from the news and the large window she had upstairs. At this point she hadn’t cared who won. If they had new alien overlords she was sure she could have gained their favor. 

It looked like the usual heroes had saved the day. She found herself a little irritated at that, but maybe it was better in the long run. For now. When he saw Glomgold on the screen she threw a handful of popcorn. Her crow familiar, Ratface, was quick to peck up the stray snacks. Magica let out a low growl at the T.V, “I almost hate that dolt more than Scrooge.”

She leaned in to the television when she recognized a green clad duck. It had been ten years since she had seen him, but she was sure it was still in, “Its that Gander boy….”

\-----

Not really a boy, since he must have been early twenties when she ran into him last. Quite a charmer he was. A normal that somehow wandered into a well hidden magic shop. Magica had been there too looking for spells to get past Scrooge’s security at the time. 

Though young Gladstone was a seemingly normal and giving a touristy air on how he looked over the items in the shop, he was surprisingly not kicked out. He had a charisma that worked on the two magic shop owners, an old owl couple, that had them borderline about to hire the goose to work there. 

Magica had avoided eye contact with the whole scene, feeling some second hand embarrassment at the strange normal’s behavior. She did her best to avoid, but she still caught Gladstone’s attention.

He came up to the same bookshelf she was searching for a book in. He gave a genuine smile and asked her if she needed help finding something. Magica didn’t look up, brushing him off and said she didn’t need help. She commented that he wouldn’t even know where to begin. It was obvious he was out of place here. He smirked, like it was a challenge, and said for her to try him.

Let out a deep sigh, knowing this idiot would not leave him alone, she told him the title and author of the book. Gladstone’s face lit up. He ran his hand on the books on the shelf behind Magica and quite instantly found the book she needed. He skimmed through a few pages before handing it to her. He asked her what she needed it for, sneaking into an ex’s house to get some revenge?

Magica scoffed and took the book, adding a soft thank you. She was still annoyed by this normal butting in on what she was doing, but could see he was trying to be helpful.

Gladstone was cheesy, and asked jokingly if she came here often. Magica gave an eye roll but indulged him with an answer. She only came by here when /problems/ she had to solve were getting rather difficult. Magica then turned and asked him how he couldn’t even be here. He was obviously not a magic type, how did he see through the cloaking spell.

Gladstone chuckled, leaned against the bookshelf to smile at Magica. His smile became a little more cheeky as he replied with a, “Well, don’t judge a book by its cover. I’m Gladstone Gander, and you are?” 

\----

Magica’s eyes still looked confusedly at the goose on the screen, the one she remembered having a few interactions with even after that. He was standing beside Scrooge, then patting the old duck’s back. On the news cast he couldn’t hear them talking. It could be assumed Gladstone was congratulating him for the stopping of the aliens. The green suited duck then sauntered over to Della and gave her a tight hug.

Now Magica was familiar with Donald and Della, from their adventures with Scrooge. The witch was now sitting on the floor close as she could to the T.V. to read beaks. She clearly saw Gladstone’s beak well enough to read it. She saw the word ‘cousin’ come across his bill.

“That idiot! That fool!” she angrily scooted back from the screen and got up off the floor. She tossed the whole bucket of popcorn at the machine. 

“He was related to them all along? He KNEW who I was,” she growled out loud. From her time with him over a decade ago it all made sense now. If anything, his guidance and advice had made it impossible to do the break in to the Money Bin she hand planned back then. It was clear to her that the lucky goose had known exactly who she was and purposely sabotaged his plans with his cute charisma and dates at the magic store. 

She went to the kitchen that wasn’t really set up for food preparation. Instead, she had already converted it to a place for potions and spell, “That jerk, that bastard! I’ll show him not to mess with me! How dare he. HOW DARE!”

As Magica complained out loud she did her best mix up a spell, angry and frustrated. She may have not had her stronger powers but a witch worth their hexes could still mix a potion. 

“Well, two can play at that game then. Related to Scrooge? Tricking me like that. You are about to get your just desserts!” she drank down the concoction she made right in the moment. Drinking it down in on gulp caused he to drop the glass and cough. 

Like any stereotypical horror movie, she dropped to the ground before taking on a transformation. The witch dry heaved on the ground while she tried to get herself up. She felt her insides and bill twist, change, into something perfect for her plans. There was a questionable spine popping noise that surprising caused no pain. 

After minutes that felt like hours she could finally move to sit up. Magica then quickly stood with the help of the kitchen counter to get up. She rushed to the nearest mirror. What she saw was a shorter blonde duck in the mirror. Her beak, more rounded and youthful. Her eyes were now green instead of that piercing yellow. She turned around in the mirror, admiring her disguise she was going to release on that goose, and get to Scrooge Mcduck as well.

“Absolutely perfect. Looks like a Matilda to me.”


	4. Day 4: Relic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written shorts all taking place in 2017 Ducktales universe for Ducktober 2019. Stuff from 87 and the old school comics will be referenced as headcanons but still in the 2017 timeline. None of this has been really betaed. It has been more about speed of finishing a short story every day. Please enjoy! Love feedback and comments and hearing others headcanons!
> 
> Time skip and headcanons on how things would go with Gene being freed and having already happened soooo…. Enjoy.

Djinn was busy packing up his travel bag while Gene was perched on the guest room bed. The former genie was still talking, filling in the wolf about everything he did that day while hanging out with the Duck-McDuck family. Djinn was someone that had a grumpy resting face while he did listen. He folded up a few items and put it in the bag. Gene noticed a gleam of brass in the bag. 

“Oh! Is that the lamp? The one that was your ancestor’s?” Gene leaned over curiously. He was very familiar with the tale since it had been shared with him before. Djinn gave a short nod and pulled it out and handed it to the duck.

“Yes, it is,” he was proud to show it off. He had not expected the direction Gene’s questions went in.

“And he just kept it? What represented his imprisonment?” Gene was not meaning to be rude with his question. It was anything but, still asked in his usual cheerful tone. Djinn was a little surprised, because he had never thought of it as a negative thing to keep. Though, he understood Gene’s perspective.

“I am actually not sure if he kept it personally. It was separated from our family some time ago. It was among the treasure of Collie Baba, is what Scrooge told me,” Djinn explained the best he could.

“I just- never thought to hold onto mine. It's probably in the McDuck garage still,” Gene gave a shrug as he looked over the lamp he now held. He squinted an eye as he looked at the patterning. He then perked up his head as if he just registered what Djinn had said. 

“Did you say Collie Baba? I knew that guy! I did wishes for him. He- he was really nice to me. Well, except for promising to free me and then NOT,” the former genie gave a little grumble at the end. He then sighed, giving the benefit of the doubt to a master that would have been dead for centuries now, “I mean. He was my friend. He was doing his best. And it was a much more dangerous time back then. Of course he would need the last wish for an emergency. Just in case. I get that. I’m not really mad MAD at him.” 

“I do not know the full details, but my Grandmother has told stories in the past that Collie Baba may have been part of our bloodline. It would have been long after his legend and several generations after our genie ancestor. That may have been how the lamp ended up there. One married the other and piled what treasure both families had together. Including our family’s lamp."

Gene was unusually quiet when he handed the lamp back to Djinn. The short duck stood where he was sitting on the bed instead and peered closely at Djinn’s face. He did it with the same scrutiny he was giving the lamp’s pattern moments before.

“... Gene?” Djinn raised an eyebrow at the duck’s actions before he sat back down on the edge of the bed again.

“You do look a lot like him! Collie Baba! I don’t know why I didn’t notice it before. Though that was still generations ago. He was more doggish but definitely a lot more wolf got into there. For sure,” Gene gave his assessment, “Ever do one of those ‘my genes and me’ things? Though, I wonder how the genie genes would come up on that. Ha. Genie genes. If I got one of those things done it would be Gene’s genie genes! That's worth it for that joke alone!” 

Djinn let out a sigh but instead of being exasperated he gave his partner an amused chuckle. 

“I think we have a better chance of asking my Grandmother more details on our family’s history than doing one of those tests,” Djinn stated with a smile as he packed the lamp back in the bag and began to close it up. Gene beamed, glad that he put a smile on Djinn’s face.


	5. Day 5: Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written shorts all taking place in 2017 Ducktales universe for Ducktober 2019. Stuff from 87 and the old school comics will be referenced as headcanons but still in the 2017 timeline. None of this has been really betaed. It has been more about speed of finishing a short story every day. Please enjoy! Love feedback and comments and hearing others headcanons!
> 
> And FLO IF UR READING THIS IS MADE WITH YOUR WAXWINGS ISH AU IN MIND BUT DIFFERENT WOO

Ever since Jim as Negaduck was revealed to be alive, Darkwing had at least one run in with him a month. They started as Drake, as his version of Darkwing, and Launchpad trying to talk to Jim. They tried to get through to him to stop this crime spree. Though, it was clear that the crimes Negaduck did were not his main focus. Drake had figured out early on that Jim was doing it to get his attention, to exact revenge on him. 

It was over a year when Drake stopped trying to talk and reason with Jim. Launchpad still had a bleeding heart about it. But he followed suit and did his best to keep quiet and stick to business. It wasn’t that Drake had completely given up hope on reaching Jim, he was just done with trying to plead to whatever good nature was still in him. If anything, he saw it as the ball was in Jim’s court to make the next move for any kind of redemption. And so far it looked like that would never happen. 

Then there was a night Darkwing and his pilot sidekick were outnumbered. There was a team up among villains, but it didn’t seem like a well planned one. If anything, it seemed like they hae ran into each other earlier that day. While running the usual errands, at the laundromat, or grocery shopping, and casually talked about getting Darkwing what he deserved. 

Like a pack of kids after school, they met at that one bank that was always a favorite to rob. They went to start a break in, but it was really to cause a ruckus to get Darkwing’s attention. It was a common technique by Negaduck, so it may have been his ‘shoot from the hip,’ plan.

Since this bank was a common villain stopping ground, the main part of the plan was to stay hidden. Leave Darkwing, well, in the dark. He wouldn’t know how to identify which villain he was about to take on, and on top of that, not knowing how many there was really inside. Like an antagonist filled Trojan Horse. 

The two heroes were separated right away. It was like the walls of the place were painted with vervet black. Before various villains descended on them, they hadn’t noticed they had their usual tag along sneaking in not far behind. 

Gosalyn had somehow managed to stowaway on the Ratcatcher’s sidecar. Launchpad hadn’t noticed her at his feet until they had parked at the bank. Darkwing, in his usual attempting to be stern fatherly fashion, told Gosalyn to stay at the motorcycle. He assured they would be right back. They expected an average break in. All in a night's work.

The kid though, felt something was off. Even from the outside the bank was unusually dark. She pleaded to help. Launchpad did agree something didn’t seem right. Instead of suggesting Gos should help though, he suggested that maybe Darkwing wait for the cops, or backup, with a, “Gee DW, something does seem- different.”

Gosalyn was so sure something was off. Darkwing threatened grounding if she did not stay with the Ratcatcher. She huffed and with crossed arms sat in the sidecar until her parental units were out of view. They had went in through the back of the bank, pretty predictable. 

She had been right! Now inside she couldn’t see where Dark or LP were. She could hear though. Footsteps she was certain were not either of theirs. Luckily, Gosalyn had some tools from pranking Honker’s brother still on her person. She didn’t have a chance to use it at school that day, since too many eyes had been on her. 

Now, she ran a wire across what was the office hallway of the bank. Gos used the dark to her advantage too, feeling a nearby door after her trap was set and going into it. Moments later, she heard the grunting of someone falling to the ground. 

She felt around and found another door, opening that to a well lit break room. The sudden brightness surprised Gos for a moment. She then heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction. In the large room there was no place to hide. She went back to the door she just came from.

The lights were now in that room. Gos had opened the door but not closed it because of the noise it would make. There were two villians on the other side of the room. One a blue haired duck woman. The other Gosalyn couldn't see at the angle she was at. The blue haired one was bruised up, probably the one that fell. They’re backs were turned to Gos, busy looking in the opposite direction for whoever set that trap. 

In a comical fashion Gosalyn managed to miss their sight, being behind a desk, then tall potted plant, every time they looked in her direction. She did get to the door that should lead back to the dark hallway she originally came from. 

It was still dark there at least. Gosalyn froze when she felt a much larger body right next to where she stepped out. It was hard to tell in the dark, but was definitely a walrus build. He was standing there like he did not see the kid in the dark, but was only an inch from him. Gosalyn took two steps away, as silently as possible, until someone else grabbed her from behind. 

Gosalyn panicked at being grabbed and was going to kick at the assailant behind her. Luckily she quickly realized the person’s grip she was in was moving her away from the villain right beside her. Moving her out of harm's way and into a different office doorway. 

Gos let out the silentest sigh of relief, assuming the person that just grabbed her was her father. Same height, and did see a flicker of his hat brim. The larger figure in the hall disappeared into another room. The redhead was still being moved backward into a different office. Once in there, Gosalyn's protector let go of her in the dimly lit room. 

"Oh man Dad, let me explain. I-" the redhead turned around to look at the figure that kept her out of trouble. Instead of it being her Dad, it was someone in a very similar suit, but yellow and black.

"Dad, huh?"

\---

After fighting through and tying up a few of the C-list villains, Darkwing made it to the main bank area. To his surprise he found it untouched. There was no one there. The safe hadn’t even been cracked!

The usually loud heroes’ first bad instinct would be to call out for Launchpad. Before he could though, he saw Negaduck dragging in Gosalyn from the opposite side of the back offices. 

Darkwing tensed as Negaduck gripped Gosalyn's upper arm. The hero glanced for anything on the scene that could help him in between looking at the two in front of him, “Negaduck. I should have known you were behind this. Let that random child I don’t know at all go. She is just an innocent bystander.” 

He expected Negaduck to threaten harm on Gosalyn if he didn't back off- if he didn't let him escape. What Darkwing didn't expect was Gos being released and shoved into his direction.

"Are you mad? You bring a child to these things?! I'm not as nice as some of the others here tonight," Negaduck stated plainly. Darkwing was still confused in the moment that even when he grabbed Gos's shoulders, meant to be more in a comforting way, but there was visible worry in his shaking hands. 

"Are you oka-" Dark started to address his daughter before what Negaduck had said sunk in. He moved Gos behind himself defensively, "Nice? From the man that had me chained to a saw table last time we fought?"

"Well, yeah. You're not a kid so….," Negaduck gave a shrug and casually leaned on the nearby banker counter, "I'd suggest you two go while the gettings good and I better not see that kid with you again. Get a babysitter. Geez. Also, Launchpad is on the other side of the building getting overwhelmed? So you may want to stop that."

“I rather not take a megalomaniac’s child rearing advice!” Darkwing had an expression fluctuating from anger at Negaduck, and confusion, and a bit thankful. It went back to serious again as he gave Negaduck a glare. To be intimidating? Right after the yellow clad villain was somewhat helpful? He was right about the babysitter. He pondered a second about having the Muddlefoots watch over Gos during longer nights. Darkwing looked back down at his daughter, “Gos, get back to the Ratcatcher and stay there this time. PLEASE.”

“Yeah, got it. Got it,” She sounded a little defeated. The child then looked up to where Negaduck had just been standing. Darkwing did so as well.

“Jim, Thank y-” before the hero could finish his former idol was already gone. 

“Go get Pops, I’ll stay at the bike, I promise,” Gosalyn stated. Darkwing gave a nod and watched the redhead disappear out the front doors. 

He looked back a moment at roughly the direction he was certain Negaduck went in. He then went in the direction where Negs had said Launchpad would be in. Maybe there was still hope for Jim left.


	6. Day 6: Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written shorts all taking place in 2017 Ducktales universe for Ducktober 2019. Stuff from 87 and the old school comics will be referenced as headcanons but still in the 2017 timeline. None of this has been really betaed. It has been more about speed of finishing a short story every day. Please enjoy! Love feedback and comments and hearing others headcanons!
> 
> I really had a hard time with the prompt Money and just rolled with whatever came to me as I wrote.

“What’s wrong? The dime is missing?” Webby said as she burst into Scrooge’s office, having overhead something being mentioned about a missing coin. Tumbling in with her was Lena and Dewey. Scrooge could only let out a sigh, not too surprised the kids were eavesdropping.

“Heavens no! Don’t even jinx me by saying that!” Scrooge stated as he stood at his desk, then walking to the front of it to meet the children in the room, “I had a special collectors set of Scottish coinage from the 1100’s to 1600’s sent over from a private collector. She swears to me it was a full set but there is one missing. I’ve worked with her before and do believe her. The one coin may have been lost in shipping.”

“Ooooh,” Webby listened intently as she stroked her chin, “Well, if it got lost while it was in Duckburg maybe we can hunt it down for you! What exactly are we looking for?”

“It's the coin for David the Second,” He picked up a tray that was on his desk. It showed several different coins that had a hole each fitted in the tray where a corn sat. The missing coin had an open indent in the tray, with a picture of what was supposed to be placed. There. A plain looking coin with the side view of a duck with a crown and wavy hair. It had a milgrain pattern around the portrait, and then lettering going around the edge beyond that. Webby took a picture of the image with her phone, “I don’t know what much else you kids can do. I’ve already questioned all the shipping stops. Though, I’m sure if that coin is in Duckburg you’d be the ones to find it.”

“Maybe we can get Lena’s crow to get it. They bring her shiny things all the time,” Dewey blurted out. The statement made Scrooge tilt his head in curiosity.

“Dewey!” Webby admonished him while Lena looked a little concerned that that information was shared.

“What? Was it supposed to be a secret?” Dewey response was genuinely innocent. 

“A crow? Like a pet?” Scrooge had to clarify, since they were in a world where they had the existence of sentient and non-sentient animals of the same species. 

“Yes, I mean. He doesn’t stay with me like a pet. It's a bird in the park nearby. We were feeding the pigeons one day and he was hanging around. When I give him food he just- pays me back? With junk and sometimes money he must find,” Lena really didn’t know how to explain it, “He’s been a good little guy. But I don’t think he’s smart enough to find an exact coin.”

“You should be careful with such things lass,” Scrooge said to Lena with true concern. He wasn’t meaning to judge anything about her past. He did accept her as much as the other kids. But, with her magical background he had parental concern that she should be susceptible to the evils of magic without meaning to. It could be just a smart wild bird. But anything from a familaur or something far more sinister could be a concern. He didn’t share his thoughts in full detail with Lena though, not wanting to feel awkward in front of the other kids. The hint was there though.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lena replied, not in a way to brush off Scrooge’s statement. It had been something that crossed her mind. “He’s done some dumb things though. Like get his head stuck in a bird feeder meant for a much smaller bird.”

“Well, lets see if you kids can find it. Maybe I’ll think of some kind of reward if you do,” Scrooge pondered.

“REWARD?!” Louie from the doorway exclaimed, giving away that he was listening in too.

\------

The kids quickly made it to the park. The boys were busy clicking and whistling for the black bird to appear like it was a non-evolved dog. Lena gave an eyeroll to Louie and Dewey before she gazed around. Webby was beside her with the coin picture up on her phone. Lena headed over to a more shaded part of the park with her friend in tow. As they got to a shaded tree she pulled out a bag of walnuts and started tossing a few on the ground.

There was a flutter of wings up in the tree before a large black raven dropped down and munched on two of the offered goodies. Though there were more than the two walnuts on the ground to eat, he looked up at Lena and gave a chirring noise. He tilted his head to the left inquisitively. 

“Hey there buddy. We need help finding something,” Lena kneeled down closer to the bird’s level. Webby handed her the phone. She showed the bird the screen, “You think you can find that?”

The raven tilted his head in the opposite direction and seemed to peer at the screen. His beady little eyes narrowed. 

“Oh! Maybe he does understand!” Webby gave a hopeful reponse. As if on cue the bird then pecked at the screen repeatedly until Lena quickly pulled it away. 

“Hey hey, no. Here,” Lena gave the raven a walnut directly to his beak. It happily chomped down on it. 

“Well, I guess that's a no go,” Webby stated as Lena gave the bird another treat.

“He’s smart, but I don’t think that smart,” Lena gave a chuckle when the raven pushed his way to the bag of walnuts and grabbed several at one time. He then flew back up in his tree.

Lena stood back up and dusted off her knees. She handed Webby back her phone. There was a rustle up in the tree before the raven came back down and tossed something sparkly at Lena. She picked it up to find it was a little white stone earring. Lena gave the bird a suspicious look, half jokingly said, “You better have not stolen this.”

The black bird innocently squacked before bowing his head repeatedly as if asking for more treats. Lena obliged and walked over to his tree, dumping half the bag out at the trunk, “There you go buddy. Keep out of trouble.”

“Did you show him the picture? He he going to go find it?” Louie asked as he and Dewey came up to the girls. The raven was busy sitting in the pile of walnuts while eating them one by one. 

“I don’t think so. Might be best to just double check the nearest post office the package would have gone first before coming to the house,” Webby offered up the idea as she looked up the post office in question on her phone, “Maybe it just slipped out and fell out on the floor there. Doesn’t hurt to check. The one nearested is on 5th and main. We can walk there.”

The raven perked up his head as the children left. 

\------

When the wild goose chase for the coin came to a close it was decided Lena would sleep over for the night. They let Violet’s parents know, somewhat asked if that was fine. since that was where she had mainly been staying with them. They asked Violet if she wanted to join but she had school work he wanted to catch up on. They weren’t going to judge her that it was Saturday but understood how she didn’t like to leave things to the last minute, i.e. late Sunday night.

Around 3 a.m. Lena was woken up by a rustle at the window. She had to take a deep breath at the sudden noise. With her history it obviously stressed her out a little. Webby was sound asleep on the floor not far from her. She looked to the window, only seeing it was a branch hitting the window. Lena’s posture relaxed as she kept her gaze in that direction.

She swore she saw a shadow of a bird, for just a moment. The park raven. She really didn’t have a name for him yet. She did know it was a smart bird, smart enough to follow her here? Though, previous dealings with her aunt did make her nervous. 

Lena went to the window without alarming the other kids. She really felt it was just the bird, and she had to prove it to herself. She gave a comment that was more her talking out loud to herself to make the situation less stressful for her, “Hey, aren’t you supposed to knock at the chamber door, not the window?”

As soon as the window was opened a crack a black beak slipped in. In his his beak was a small silver coin. Without pushing his whole body in he just simply dropped the coin wherever it would go inside. Lena quickly cupped her hands to catch it. The raven wiggled in the crack in the window to fully be perched in the room. The young duck inspected the coin.

“You found it, you really found it!” Lena was excited but tried to keep at a whisper. She gave the bird a pet down his head and back, “You’re amazing!” 

She went over to Webby, bending down and gently shaking her shoulder, “Webby, the bird, the raven brought me the coin Scrooge was looking for.”

“What?” Webby did the usually rubbing of the eyes when woken, “He… did?! He brought it here?”

“Yeah! Oh man,” She walked over back to the raven, “Sorry little guy, I don’t have any treats on me right now. But I swear tomorrow I’ll bring you something really good. I promise.”

The raven squawked, seeming to understand. Lena leaned in to whisper to the bird. 

“Since you’re so smart, maybe you can keep an eye out for my Aunt Magica huh? Give me a warning if she’s hanging out a little too close? You really gave me a scare tonight,” Lene seemed to do this jokingly. Webby was sitting up and observing the interaction. 

The raven squawked again and started to groom one of his wings. He pulled out one of the larger feathers and dropped it to the ground. The action caused Lena to tilt her head to the left, slightly curious. She wondered if the bird was really trying to give her a solution to her request. 

“Well, I’ll take that as you’ll try the best your little bird self can,” Lena chuckled. She picked up the feather, “I’m pretty sure you can’t stay here. Scrooge would flip his top hat. Right Webby?”

“Right, yeah! But we’ll definitely go to the park tomorrow!” Webby perked up, only to be followed by a yawn. 

Lena gave the raven one more pet with the hand not holding the feather. The bird flew off into the night.

“That was really weird,” Webby added as Lena closed the window. She looked at the black feather in her hand a moment.

“I know. Is it strange that I really feel like that bird is really looking out for me?”


	7. Day 7: Redraw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written shorts all taking place in 2017 Ducktales universe for Ducktober 2019. Stuff from 87 and the old school comics will be referenced as headcanons but still in the 2017 timeline. None of this has been really betaed. It has been more about speed of finishing a short story every day. Please enjoy! Love feedback and comments and hearing others headcanons!

"I don't get it LP. Who ARE they?" Darkwing finally broke the silence while they were stopped at a red light. This was the third month they had to deal with the Fearsome Four. Practically the same as they were on the show, with some modern style and upgrades. They had stopped them from doing who knows what to the local newspaper printers, but did not capture them.

"Didn't you follow up with all the actors? Did you find out anything?" Launchpad asked before the light turned green. Darkwing was following the speed limit for once, mainly to keep his conversation with his sidekick.

"Yes! And all of them were leading normal lives! Most couldn't even fit in their old costumes. None of them had been contacted by Jim- er Negaduck. Not that he's shown his face. I don't even think he's behind this," he pondered out loud. He often did this to bounce off ideas on Launchpad to brainstorm clues and figure out cases.

"And that Liquidator… is like really liquid!" Launchpad added to Darkwing's thoughts.

"I know, right? How do you copy that? Maybe a scientist is involved…,” Darkwing faded off in a thought.

“Yeah! Specially for Megavolt too. His whole… electric power set up? Has to be some sort of made weapon since I don’t think you could really get electrical powers from an accident,” Launchpad thought back to a few villains he fought when he worked with Scrooge, “On second thought though… maybe that could happen?”

“No no, that still doesn’t make sense. They look like the characters in the show. And have the same powers… wait. WAIT,” Darkwing abruptly stopped. Luckily it was so early in the a.m. there weren't any cars on the road. While having the bike idled, he looked directly at Launchpad, “The power’s aren’t exactly the same.”

“I didn’t really see Bushroot control any plants, like, the ones around him,” LP added his input.

“Exactly! He had the little minion ones that came with him, but didn’t use any of those trees in the park to take a whack at us. Thankfully,” Darkwing stated as he rubbed a brush on his arm from other hits in the fight earlier that night, “And Liquidator didn’t control any water. He himself was water and doing damage. But not anything around him.”

“Yeah… though his arms becoming big water sledgehammers wasn’t any nicer,” Launchpad said as he mentally reminded himself to work any kinks out of Drake’s back once they got home. 

“Maybe we are dealing with really good copies that are using some kind of technology to copy the powers, but they’re limited by that. And when Quackerjack’s sleeve got ripped in the fight. He absolutely panicked like he was mortally wounded. It was just his shirt, it didn’t look like there was any other damage to him. Maybe it did damage whatever device he was using to control his toys?” Darkwing hopped a few times in his seat, absolutely excited his partner and him were figuring this out. 

“Actually.. That rip looked, really weird from where I was,” Launchpad paused. He closed his eyes a moment like he was trying to visualize the scene they were in hours ago, “I don’t know how to describe it. It was weird.”

“Let's get a good night's rest LP. You go straight to bed and I’ll pick up Gos from the Muddlefoots before I end the night. Then we’ll get down to the bottom of this with a refreshed perspective. We will figure this out, ” Darkwing planned as he started up the bike again.

“I’ll pick her up. You get your rest. Remember that time you picked her up with your DW turtleneck still on,” Launchpad offered. Darkwing sighed, not arguing with that. Launchpad was a great sidekick but he did still take the brunt of the damage tonight. He relented without argument.

“Alright, Thanks for that,” he replied before stopping at another red light, “And in the morning we will definitely figure this mystery out.” 

\----

“Emergency Emergency!” Liquidator’s voice boomed into the warehouse to alert the person there, “We have a man down! I don’t know if he’s going to make it!”

Bushroot and Megavolt were supporting Quackerjack as they came in the doors. It was odd, since his damage had not been on his legs, but on his arm. Still, it seemed hard for him to walk, like he was being sapped of his energy every passing second. 

From the second story railing above a dark purple hoodie clad figure looked over the bar. She then rushed down the metal stairs of the warehouse to meet where the Fearsome Four were. They were busy putting their injured member on one of the mismatched couches that made up their living space. The woman came over and inspected the wound.

“Does he need a transfusion? I- I don’t think I’d be his type. Right? Because the stuff I’m made of is plant based?” Bushroot said nervously as he wrung his hands. The gal the the hoodie looked over the wound. 

“It’s alright. I have plenty of what he needs,” She rolled up her sleeves and pulled back her hood. The short black haired duck then hurried off, moments later came back with an open bucket of ink and a brush. She had been in enough of a hurry to spill a little of the black liquid down the sides. 

She pulled back the rip in the sleeve. Beyond the rip the arm did not look like normal organic damage, but like a rip in fabric as well. Three of the Fearsome Four watched as she assessed the situation. The behaved worried like she could say all hope was lost to save him. 

“He’s going to be fine,” She stated before dipping her brush in the ink. All three gave out a sigh of relief. The female duck then gave Quackerjack’s opposite shoulder from the injury a nudge, “Hey Jackie, you still awake?”

“Ugh, I’m not sure,” He murmured as he turned his head to look towards her. His eyes did look sunken and his eyes weren’t his usual jovial brightness. He still managed to make a joke, “I don’t know. Can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?’

He shifted to hold up his uninjured arm but the duck with the brush patted it away, “Just say still. I’ll have you fixed up in a second.”

She first applied the brush to the arm inside the sleeve. With only a few strokes it already looked good as new. She went on to repair the sleeve with the same care as if it was living flesh to. With a bit of malice in her tone, she directed the question to the other three, “Was it that Darkwing again?!”

They all gave a little nod.

“We-we looked for everything you told us to, to see if it was the real one. And- the fighting seems a little different. And he’s so much younger than the actor you described that could be him!” Bushroot explained.

“So it's someone else,” She murmured and gestured to Megavolt who had been the most quiet during the whole situation, “Can you get me a glass from the kitchen please?”

He scurried over to do as he was told. The hoodied female let us a long sigh. 

“Maybe a fan, like you? Inspired by the fantastic show that inspired you to make us?” Liquidator offered the obvious observation. The gal looked over the patch job she had just done to Quackjack with the brush. Everything looked fine now, except for the fact that he was still weak. 

“Yeah.. but what kind of nerd actually like the hero of the show. The villains were written better with much more extensive character development! Who would want to copy what the hero did?” she complained as she helped Quackerjack to sit up on the couch. 

“Maybe someone made him, like how you made us?” Bushroot threw that theory out in an unsure tone. The black haired duck made a grunt sound at that suggestion. It wasn’t towards Bushroot, but the thought of someone with the chemical ink concoction she had made doing the same thing she was doing was not a pleasant thought. 

Megavolt came over with a glass and she dunked it in the ink, then handing it to Quackerjack, “Here drink this. You must have lost some in the fight.”

“So what's the prognosis Dr. Phoenix?” Megavolt asked as he stayed standing beside her. He looked a little more at ease that Quackerjack was already starting to look better.

“You four I want to stay benched for a few days. I’m going to find out exactly who this Darkwing Duck is.”


	8. Day 8: Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written shorts all taking place in 2017 Ducktales universe for Ducktober 2019. Stuff from 87 and the old school comics will be referenced as headcanons but still in the 2017 timeline. None of this has been really betaed. It has been more about speed of finishing a short story every day. Please enjoy! Love feedback and comments and hearing others headcanons!

As Della came into the hanger she saw the small plane. She was asked to tune up for Scrooge’s next mission. She remembered the vehicle. It looked like it hadn’t even been used since when she learned to fly with it. They specifically needed the smaller plane for this mission, that meant going through a dangerously narrow canyon. 

When got closer to it, it had looked like it may have had a tune up or two since she last thought. She didn’t remember it being so small though. With a smile, she touched the side of it, remembering the good times she had with the small plane. The plane itself could only fit four people at most. Plus supplies. It was more like a family road trip van that could fly. With a fuel canister she brought with her, she filled up the plane some. She wasn’t planning to fly it now, it needed a lot of work before that. Just enough fuel to see if she could get it to turn on. 

“Hey old girl, how have you been doing, huh?” She said to it as she stroked it’s wing. There was a creaking noise that made her pull her hand back, but the wing stayed on, “Wow, you’re really in need of some TLC. I’m surprised Launchpad didn’t get his hands on you at least once.”

She went to the other side of the plane and gripped on the wing there. It came out to be much more sturdy than the other. Della used to have to use a step stool to get on the cockpit when she was still learning to fly. However, now she was able to get a good footing to climb up the side and get in without assistance. Once sat in the cockpit she looked over the controls.

“Wow, it has been a long time, heh,” She turned on a few switches to see if she could get the engine to go. Hitting the buttons reminded her how cramped the space was in the smaller plain. If she tried, she wouldn’t have been able to stretch her hands above her head with her elbows straight. It felt smaller than it had ever been before. 

Della had never been claustrophobic before. Actually, she was far from it. Though, there it was, a sudden tightening in her chest. When she looked out the cockpit window she didn’t see the hanger. Instead she saw the blinding smears of light indicative of launching into space. Exactly how it was on the Spear of Selene. 

With a heavy gasp she opened the cockpit and almost tumbled to the hanger ground. Luckily she caught herself to not take much bruising. 

It had been her imagination. She told herself. Of course it was because she was right here in the hanger. 

Della sat on the floor right beside the plane she had just climbed out of at blinding speed. She took another deep breath. Why was this happening now? She didn’t have any problems when she had to shoot back into space to try to defeat Lunaris. Of course, then she had not been alone. She had her whole family with her.

She looked up at the plane from where she was sitting. This wasn’t a claustrophobia thing, this was a being alone thing. Being in space so long alone. She was sure that was the problem. It had been lurking in the back of her mind. But she had been so busy with her family and then the invasion, she handed had time to really think about it. And right now she didn’t feel ready to do so either. 

Della stood up, steadying herself by holding onto the plane wing. She pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket and dialed up Uncle Scrooge.

“Hello Della, How is the ol’ Buzzwing doing? Is she airworthy?” Scrooge answered the phone, seeing it was her calling.

“Ah well, I just started actually. I-I’ll let you know,” Della replied, Scrooge heard the hesitance in her voice. He was about to ask if she was okay but she interrupted, “I, I was just feeling a little lonely working on it alone. Are all the kids busy today? Do you think it would be weird if I asked if any of them wanted to help?”

“Della,” Scrooge picked up on exactly what his pilot niece was trying to say, “I don’t think the kids had anything planned today. I’ll ask them for ya. If they’re not free I’ll be down there myself. Alright?”

Della smiled with a little bit of tearing in her eyes, happy that Scrooge understood without having to go into detail, “Thanks Uncle Scrooge. I’ll be outside the hanger waiting for whoever arrives.”


	9. Day 9: Heardcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heardcanon I’m taking as someone else's canon I’ve heard/seen so I’m writing something for that. I like kats-kreations on tumblr and their AU for House of the Lucky Gander. They actually have different AU’s so this is just vaguely one of them?? I donno I just really enjoy their stuff!
> 
> Written shorts all taking place in 2017 Ducktales universe for Ducktober 2019. Stuff from 87 and the old school comics will be referenced as headcanons but still in the 2017 timeline. None of this has been really betaed. It has been more about speed of finishing a short story every day. Please enjoy! Love feedback and comments and hearing others headcanons!

A new patron was seen in the casino. It was not unusual to see a few people from the outside. There were passers through that were having a lucky streak that day. They would mistake the House of Fortune as a regular casino. /Lucky/ for them, they weren’t as powerful as Liu Hai’s main meal ticket. After their streak ran out they were allowed to leave, not knowing the casio plus hotel was really a trap for those that would have been more lucky. 

Toad Liu Hai was doing his usual midday rounds. Making sure all the events were running smoothly, all the games were running smoothly, and all the food was prepared for the lunchtime rush. He also kept an eye on his main player. The goose that had the golden luck. 

The toad gave Gladstone a smile. The green suited goose was at a poker table, about to win again. He only gave Liu a glare of his hand of cards. He felt like he had a rougher morning than usual and wasn’t going to give Liu Hai any fake pleasantries that day. Gladstone took a sip of his drink and looked back to his cards.

Liu was not near the front door when he sensed a guest giving off a new strong vibe of luck at the door. He made a scurry towards that direction to see the new target that came in. The toad tried to not be obvious, the key word being try. Gladstone that just won with his perfect card hand looked up from his table. He saw something caught the luck vampire’s attention and his curiosity was peaked too. 

Toad Liu Hai caught a glimpse of the new lucky guest. Another goose. That was an interesting coincidence. Dressed in all black. Long sleeves and jacket even though it was a warm day outside. He had strawberry blonde hair, styled much like Gladstone’s. Very odd.

However, Lui’s hunger for a new luck meal clouded his judgement to see the warning signs. He brushed off any feelings that something was…..off. He gleefully watched, hoping the new stranger would go to any of the slot machines or gaming tables. 

The black clad goose gave no interest in such things though. To Lui’s disappointment he walked by all of them. Gladstone looked up from his game again, feeling a chill when the figure walked passed a few tables away from him. 

Lui Hai scrambled forward so get could give the new guest a proper welcome. In a moment he was standing in the new patron’s path with some minions to greet him. 

“Hello! Welcome to the House of Fortune! You are just in time to get your first game free!” Toad Liu started, laying the hospitality on thick, barely able to contain his excitement, “I’m sure you will strike it lucky today.”

The goose tilted his head slightly at Liu. It was hard to read his expression. It was like he was intensely reading a book. His eyes shifted to the ‘employees’ at either side of the toad before looking back to Lui himself, “I’m not interested in playing games.”

Gladstone had left his card table after his win. With drink in hand he moved between some of the other gaming tables to see what was going on with this new guest and Toad Lui. He was not close enough to hear the conversation, but he could sure tell something interesting was going down. Unlike the toad, he noticed how strikingly similar this goose looked to him. Uncanny even. Gladstone was certain his father would have been faithful to his mother. Though, he didn’t know much about that side of the family. Maybe he had a doppelganger cousin loose in the world? 

Lui Hai looked a little confused by the response from the new goose. He still did not sense anything off yet, “But it is free! Surely you want to try at least one game. Any game. What name should I put on your voucher?” 

“Grimstone,” The goose cut short with only his first name. There was a scowl on his face as he looked directly at Liu Hai. 

“Ah, we’d like a full name on your room while you stay here,” the toad pried for the goose’s last name. Liu Hai was sure this was the guest he sensed a huge amount of luck from. He was realizing now that something felt off. While Gladstone’s luck just radiated off him, this one had an odd /churning/ feeling coming from it. Not an outward feeling, but a heavy, internal energy. This ‘Grimstone’ though, his luck felt like being at the edge of a cliff, a fear of falling and a feeling of excitement to jump on in. 

“I don’t plan on keeping a room. I am just here for the buffet,” Grimstone explained shortly. His stone had been cold with every response.

“I’m sure once you partake in our wonderful buffet you’ll want to stay! And I’m sure they’ll be some games that would interest you too,” Toad Lui Hai gave a wide smile. If this guest was not going to cooperate he was going to make him. He was still playing it cool for now. He seemed to need Grimstone to stay willingly to make sure he was trapped. 

Gladstone had known from previous attempts that he couldn’t warn people that they could get trapped here. This new goose had grabbed Lui Hai’s attention more than the average day stayer. What surprised him was how focused Lui was on the new guest. Gladstone stopped at the card game table closest to the toad and other goose.

“No, I will not be staying,” Grimstone repeated. He looked straight at Toad Lui Hai. He had a very dead eye stare. He then had a grotesque curl of a smile in the corners of his bill, “I am here for the buffet.” 

Lui Hai instinctively took a step back away from the goose. He was now finally starting to see this wasn’t just another fool filled with luck. 

“What, what's wrong? You know what, maybe I should get a room, hm? Maybe I’ll need to rest after being so lucky to come across such a nice place as this,” Grimstone’s voice was leaving its monotone, hitting aggressive sounding as he walked towards Toad Lui Hai. The toad was backing up from him in a sudden realization of the threat this goose really was.

Gladstone leaned an elbow on the card table with one arm while his other hand still held a half done martini glass drink. Now Gladstone was not a luck god like Lui Hai. He could not ‘sense energies’ or get vibes off people. He could though, trust his own eyes. Gladstone took a sip of his drink before watching Toad Lui Hai’s reaction to the doppelganger. The fact that the luck god seemed scared of this other goose amused Gladstone. 

It was barely noticeable, but when Grimstone’s beak opened to speak, the corners of his beak were different. The corners of his smile were split further back than a normal beak cheek would have. The split shown teeth there, in a place usually toothless. 

Toad Lui Hai composed himself, like he realized he shouldn’t be intimidated. He was a luck god! Whoever this was appeared to be some luck based monster. Grimstone should be afraid of him, not the other way around.

“I think you’re mistaken about the nature of this place.” Lui Hai added calmly. He took a step forward, no longer cowering. Grimstone smirked. A wide uneasy expression on his bill. 

“Oh I know exactly where I am. Like I said, I am here for the buffet,” Grimstone repeated as with no fear as he reached up and grabbed the toad’s collar. Lui Hai was taller than Grimstone, but his grip yanked the toad’s face to his. The toad second guessed his own regained confidence. His beak then snapped open, passed the orange of his bill cheeks, into the feathers beside it. The whole bottom of his beak dislocated, opening wide. There was a flash of the inside of his mouth looking with a regular pink flesh, but it quickly turned to a blacker than black. A green glow could be seen coming off Lui Hai and moved into Grimstone’s open maw like it was being sucked off. Like a tornado just sucking up a farmhouse. 

The toad struggled with Grimstone’s grip. He tried to get away. He should be able to get away! He was large! A god! Why did this lesser creature have a hold on him!  
Normally, any mortal seeing this sight would be terrified. Grimstone was obviously some sort of monster sucking energy off of Lui Hai. The split past his beak cheek was now going down his neck, showing all teeth there as well. The teeth thrashed, rubbing against each other making a distinctive grinding noise. 

Gladstone though, was not frightened at all. If anything, he was enjoying the drama, relishing seeing Toad on the receiving in of being attacked, He finished his drink and waved over a server for another. The card servant brought the drink, glancing over at the scene with concern. Gladstone wasn’t sure how sentient Lui’s servants ever were, but he could see over at the other dealers and fake patrons of the casino they were fearful expressions on their faces. They were trying to still go through their daily routine. Gladstone saw two in the distance pop back into card form. Interesting.

Grimstone received a swift kick to the head he did not expect. He lost his hold on Lui Hai. The monstrous goose could have absorbed a range of magical attacks but had not been expecting a physical one. The toad scurried away at such a speed that Gladstone had not seen him ever move at before. 

Grimstone had been knocked to his hands and knees. He looked at the interrupter’s direction as he touched some blood now on his lower beak. He looked angry and unimpressed. The split past his beak sealed up like it had not been there in the first place. He stood up and looked directly at the woman that had successfully caused him to lose his meal.

She took a fighting stance, ready to defend Toad Lui Hai so he had more time to run and hide. However, the grim goose did something she did not expect. He turned into a small white house cat, making a beeline for a nearby vent. Toad Lui Hai’s assistant had to switch gears from fighting a monster to chasing after the cat before it disappeared into the vents. She missed it, the hairs of his tail just brushing her grabbing hand as he went deep into the nearest vent. 

Before she could grumble at her failure a familiar voice came behind her. 

“So.. Popster- Care to enlighten me on what is going on?” Gladstone asked cheekily, the drink in his hand could have been taken as the same way as eating popcorn when watching an entertaining film. 

She narrowed her eyes, annoyed at the goose. Poppy did not have the time for his shenanigans on top of what was loose in the casino. She ignored him, not giving a response. Instead she followed where the vents would lead, running towards the nearest hallway. Evidently the cat that was Grimstone was still pursuing in the direction Toad Lui Hai went in. 

While Poppy was in a hurry, Gladstone casually went to a nearby barista to order a large iced coffee. He had a feeling he would need the energy to keep up with whatever was going on. Lucky for him his drink was free. Imagine that. 

Gladstone casually strolled in the direction that Toad Lui Hai and later Poppy had rushed in. He wasn’t completely sure what was going on, but it was going to be an exciting show at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >_> I actually have a lot more for this but decided to split it in three parts over other prompts. Oh ho ho.


	10. Day 10: DT-87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written shorts all taking place in 2017 Ducktales universe for Ducktober 2019. Stuff from 87 and the old school comics will be referenced as headcanons but still in the 2017 timeline. None of this has been really betaed. It has been more about speed of finishing a short story every day. Please enjoy! Love feedback and comments and hearing others headcanons!
> 
> This one was actually betaed by eyemeohmy cuz I was having writers block. THANK YOU!

“Well, this’s a grocery list of features you want,” Gyro said, annoyed, as he adjusted his glasses, “missing everything but the kitchen sink. Want it to turn into that, too?”

Della perked up. “Can you do that?” she asked, curious.

“Tesla help me,” Gyro grumbled to himself before taking the box of what was left of DT-87. It was heavier than he expected. He had to scramble a bit to get a strong hold on two corners of the box to keep it from spilling over.

“I think what we mean to say is…” Scrooge condensed Della’s list into something short and sweet. “Just… See if you can program it to identify people better, not be tricked or fooled by the kids, and, ah… actually hold up in a fight if it’s needed to defend the mansion again.”

“That's still a tall order… But I will see what I can do,” Gyro replied, dubious. He headed off to the lab with the box.

\------

“See what you can do with this,” Gyro said, plopping the box on Fenton’s workbench. 

While most people would have been annoyed with a job being passed on to them, Fenton instead excitedly looked over the contents of the box. “Oh! The DT-87? Or is it on 88 now? What do you need done? Uh, other than putting it back together… I think it’s incomplete,” Fenton said as he looked over one part, perplexed. He didn’t know if this piece even belonged.

“They want it to be smarter, and actually work as a defense system. It took a beating from the last fight it was in,” Gyro explained.

“Well, of course it did. Didn’t all of Scrooge’s foes show up? That was hardly fair to the poor little guy,” Fenton said, talking to the video screen as if it were a kicked puppy.

“I’ll test out the final product. I don’t have much hope for it since it wasn’t originally made by me,” Gyro said as he headed to his office, “good luck.”

“Oh. So, we’re the underdog, huh?” Fenton said as he started to arrange the parts on his workbench. He removed the hard drive from the center piece, examining it. “Wow, all your programming is so basic. And outdated. Instead of starting from scratch, they just kept adding on and on to a foundation that wasn’t stable enough for all these upgrades. Let’s see…”

The tan duck fetched a second box off the laboratory floor. It was leftover parts scavenged from the Moonvasion battle. Some random bulb bits and bobs along with discarded ray guns and other random tech that was salvaged. He picked up a full bulb body missing its power core. 

Fenton took the tiny body back to his workbench and opened up the back. He removed one of the two motherboards; he didn’t want to overdo the machine. The bulb’s tech was already way too advanced compared to the DT-87.

“Well, we’ll start with this, but we’re gonna need to make a lot more repairs to get you up to date,” Fenton talked to himself as he worked. “While I can build you a superior AI, I think some tactile programming should be in order, too,” he stated as he took the chip to the computer, ready to write up the new programming for this next version of the DT-Bot. 

\----

“Oh, no! I’m sorry, Mr. Crac--I mean, Gizmoduck! Right, it's Gizmoduck whenever you are in the suit,” the floating bot apologized nervously. Instead of two glowing eyes, the top half of the DT-Bot was now an orb-shaped video screen. 

“You’re doing fine, DT, there isn’t anyone around to hear you,” Gizmoduck replied. He took off the helmet to look over the damage on his suit from the DT unit’s target practice. It was just a little scrape, and he hadn’t felt anything beneath the armor. 

“That suit is so amazing! I’m so glad I didn’t hurt you,” the hovering robot replied.

“Please remember that I’m Gizmoduck in the suit, and me--uh, Fenton, when I’m not wearing it. I already have enough people that shouldn’t know I’m pulling double duty as a superhero,” the tan duck requested.

“Yes, of course!” the DT unit confirmed enthusiastically. 

“Well, your combat reflexes have passed with flying colors the last few days. Along with identifying everyone that resides in and visits the McDuck manor, and the troublemakers they often deal with,” Fenton stated as he undressed. 

“Oh, yes! I am thrilled I was able to identify new threats as well. And the children sound delightful! I’ve already researched methods of entertainment to keep them busy,” the bot said, bobbing happily in the air. 

Fenton gave him a confused look, and then realized the new DT-unit may have misunderstood one of his functions. He didn’t want to disappoint the bot, but still needed to clarify.

“Well, you’re not really babysitting the kids. You probably won’t have much direct contact with them. You’re more for security, not a nanny bot,” Fenton replied, trying to set the DT-unit down gently, “I mean, I’m sure you’ll get to hang out with them! When they’re grounded, or-- I’m sure you’ll have plenty of chances to interact with the kids.”

“Oh, dear, I’m sorry I misunderstood. I will still be glad to provide security for them! Should I delete all the child rearing information I researched on my own last night?” the bot asked.

“Oh, no, no!” Fenton replied, waving his hands frantically. There was slight panic in his voice. He did not want to discourage the AI with any endeavor it pursued. “It’s all part of your programming: the desire to learn and expand your skill sets. Keep the data. You never know when you might need it. And always feel free to research new things. Please.”

“Yes, I understand! Thank you. Ah… did you require assistance with your suit?” the bot asked as arms came out of various compartments.

Fenton tried to tug off the suit’s chestplate, but failed. “Yes, please,” he sighed. 

\------------------------------

“Is the DT-88 ready to go then?” asked Gyro. He was impressed by the tasks the robot had completed in Fenton’s demonstration. The unit had shown a complete understanding of identifying threats and family and differentiating between the two.

“Well, yes. If his duties are just for the McDuck residence, that is. There is always room for improvement, however. I made sure his programming was flexible to understand changes in tasks and duties. And maybe he can also help me on quieter nights with Gizmoduck. He could learn to think on his feet--er, thrusters--if he ever has to defend the mansion,” Fenton suggested. He then cleared this throat. With a little courage, he pressed, “Since this programming is all brand new-- I was thinking maybe not naming it part of the DT series? Maybe start from the top?” 

“Back to DT-1?” Gyro replied, unconvinced.

“I was thinking DT-Uno,” Fenton suggested with a bright smile. 

“Oh, I like the sound of that!” the green glowing face on the DT-Bot screen beamed.


End file.
